


Be gentle with me.

by Beautyandabeard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant!Harry, Flower crown!Louis, M/M, Submissive!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, soft!harry, soft!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandabeard/pseuds/Beautyandabeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and louis have sleepy soft sex to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be gentle with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is 18 and harry is 20 bc glasses lou and tattoos harry :3 again, kudos and comments are appreciated and sorry its a bit short.

*louis pov* 

"Babe stop!" I squealed as my boyfriend harry blew on my stomach making fart noises. 

"Not until you admit you love me." He said with a smirk.

"I love you ok! I love you dammit!" I laughed and squirmed away from his touch. He smiled showing off his dimples and lent up to kiss me on the nose.

"I love you too princess." He began kissing all over my face, starting with both my cheeks and moving on to my chin and forehead and finally softly planting his lips on mine.

He started moving his lips against mine to rhythm 'The Only Living Boy in New York' by Simon and Garfunkel that was playing softly in the background. 

He started rubbing all over me sending little sparks through me. He sponged kisses down my jawline to my neck as he slowly popped open the button on my pants, his thumb rubbing the place right above the waistband of my underwear.

He peeled off my skinnies painfully slowly, tossing them across the room. 

He kissed from my knee up, gently biting my upper thigh right above the leg of my boxers. He of course took his time taking off those too. 

When they were off i was left stark naked while he still had pants and underwear.

While he was kissing down my shoulder I wrapped my legs around him and nudged down his pants with my heels. He got the picture and without stopping the kisses he pulled off both his underwear and pants and threw them off somewhere. 

Harry mumbled something but i couldn't hear, i was too focused on how his length rubbed against mine, both of us dribbling some precum.

"I said, are you still open from earlier?" He said, his green eyes meeting mine. I blushed and nodded. 

He smirked, obviously proud of what he'd done to me in the kitchen earlier. I on the other hand was positive the whole floor knew who we were by now. 

He sat up and snagged the lube, getting himself slick. He came and hovered over me again, resting his weight on his elbows. He smiled lovingly and moved some hair out of my eyes. 

He leant down and kissed me, moving his mouth against mine as he slowly guided himself into me. When he bottomed out he rested his head on mine, our eyes locking and pulled out slowly, rolling his hips and entering back into me. 

I took a deep breath and sighed in bliss as i felt him drag out of me and slowly roll back in again.

By the fourth or fifth time he hit my prostate making me whimper and tighten the grip i had around his neck. He lent down and sponged kisses to my neck and sped up a little, hitting my prostate every time. 

I could feel my self getting close. I whimpered again and pulled him closer to me. He reached one of his hands down, slowly tugging me off in time to his thrusts. 

"Louis, i want you to look at me when you cum." He said locking eyes with me. He thrusted into me again and i felt myself twitch in his hands 

I came with breathy whimpers, spurting cum in the small space between our chests. When i came off my high I hugged him closer to me as he rolled into me again, hitting my sensitive prostate again.

He lent down and kissed my neck again and i felt him twitch inside me, filling me up as he let out a deep groaning sigh. 

We stayed like that for a while, him softening inside me.

He finally pulled out of me and i whined at the loss of contact. He pulled me back into his chest spooning me while humming along to the song 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg. 

I smiled contentedly and dozed off as he kissed my temple slightly rocking us back and forth.


End file.
